


Efficiently Found

by DRHPaints



Series: Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [1]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Seth Dozerman - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, At least compared to my usual work, Bill Hader - Freeform, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fingering, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Massage, Office Romance, Oral Sex, Seth Dozerman - Freeform, Slow Burn, The longest fic written for the shortest amount of screen time, brief mention of rape, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Captain Seth Dozerman finds himself enamored with the presence of his particularly efficient assistant.
Relationships: Seth Dozerman/Original Female Character
Series: Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901506
Kudos: 18





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I don’t know how to explain why Seth Dozerman provoked such a well developed story for maybe seven minutes of screen time other than Bill Hader is Bill Hader, but here it is. I don’t know if there’s more to come or not. Also, for the sake of the story he has a standard desk instead of the standing one used in the show. Thank you!
> 
> If you enjoy this, please leave a comment or come say hi on Tumblr at fandomtransmandom :-)

The Captain’s first official day, when he came back after his heart incident, he called Gwendolyn into his office. Sitting before her, uniform immaculate, hands clasped tightly together on the surface of his desk, he directed her to the chair in front of him.  
“Ms. Greene?” He asked.   
“Yes.”  
“I understand you’re to be my assistant.”  
“That’s correct, sir,” she replied.  
He nodded, his look intense. She noticed he seemed to blink less than the average person. “Very well. There are a few things you should know. My ultimate goal in all areas, but particularly in work, is efficiency. I hold myself to an incredibly high standard. As my assistant, I expect you to perform at the highest level so that I can do the same. Do you understand?”  
“Of course, sir,” she nodded.  
He reached into his desk, handing her a tablet. “This is your Dozer pad,” he began. “I will upload a list of tasks for you every day one hour before your scheduled shift, as well as long-term tasks by the week and the month. I expect you to arrive at least 15 minutes before I do each morning.”  
Gwendolyn nodded. “Not a problem, sir.”  
“Good. Dismissed.” He looked unceremoniously back down at the paperwork before him and Gwendolyn stood to leave, shutting his office door behind her.  
It was about three that afternoon when a page came over her phone.   
“Ms. Greene, I’d like to see you in my office, please,” came the voice of Captain Dozerman. Grabbing her Dozer pad, along with a traditional paper pad, pen, and some paperwork, she entered and saw him once again sitting ramrod straight behind his desk, hands clasped and looking stern.  
“I’m afraid we have a problem, Ms. Greene,” he began.  
“A problem, sir?” She asked  
“Yes. I will not tolerate duplicity,” he clenched his teeth, causing his jawline to stand out prominently.  
Gwendolyn tilted her head, confused.  
“I can see here,” the Captain said, lifting up his Dozer pad and tapping on it a few times. “That you reported that you are 11 tasks ahead of schedule. I do not appreciate being lied to, Ms. Greene. If you think you can get out of doing work under my watch…” A fire started to develop behind his eyes and she raised a hand in protest.  
“Sir, I assure you, I completed every one of those tasks,” Gwendolyn stated. Pulling up the list on her screen, she began to rattle it off. “Alright, the first five I checked: digitizing the case files from 2012 to present. I always digitize files as soon as I receive them, so as not to have a backlog of work. The next one, updating emergency contacts, I did two weeks ago after a bomb scare. Next, I ordered your lunch, obviously. Next, if you look on the precinct homepage you’ll see that I did indeed update the overtime guidelines as instructed. The next two, calls I made on your behalf this morning, neither individual answered but I left messages and will follow up tomorrow. And lastly—“   
She walked over to the left side of his desk, extracting a sheet of paper from the stack in her arm. “I completed your weekly schedule,” she placed it before him on the desk, pulling her long, wavy red hair over her shoulder and bending down to point at it. “I also sent a digital copy to your Dozer pad, but I thought you might like a hard copy.” Seth looked at her, and he couldn’t help but notice the peek of cleavage emerging from her knit grey blouse as she leaned over. Turning his eyes back to the paper before him, she continued. “I also took the liberty of color-coding the individuals with whom you’ll be meeting, from red to violet in terms of importance, so should you have to cancel or postpone with anyone, you’ll know with whom it would be most advantageous to do so.”   
Gwendolyn stood and Seth found himself smiling, but quickly swallowed it, clearing his throat. “Very…very well. Excellent work, Ms. Greene. Apologies for the confusion.”  
She nodded. “Not a problem, sir.” Gwendolyn turned and started to leave the room, reaching the door before she remembered something. “Oh, and sir, I also uploaded all of the contact information for the individuals you’ll be meeting with this week, as well as any talking points I knew of that I thought might prove helpful.”  
Seth nodded. “Thank you, Ms. Greene.” She smiled at him, leaving and closing the door behind her. He found himself staring at the door for a moment. _Impressive_.  
——

Seth came into the precinct one morning and walked across the bullpen towards his office, only to find Gwendolyn on her knees, arm reaching underneath her shelf.  
“Do you need some help?” He asked. He didn’t want to admit to himself that seeing the fabric of her pencil skirt stretching across her ass was making him itch.  
“Oh! Hello, sir,” she said, popping up. “I just dropped my stylus and it rolled underneath there. I thought I could reach it, but apparently not.”  
“Here,” he said, setting down his bag on her desk and taking a step forward, putting one hand on either side of the book-laden shelf.   
Gwendolyn gasped. “Sir, don’t!” She turned him around, one hand on his chest, the other on his shoulder, her alarmed emerald eyes looking into his. “Your heart…” she murmured.   
He wanted to argue with her, tell her she was being silly and it wasn’t a problem for him to move a damn shelf, but she looked so earnest and the soft pressure of her hands was disarming.  
“Oh, okay,” he swallowed.  
She nodded. “I’ll just get Jeffords to do it.”  
Her hands fell and Seth nodded, heading into his office.  
—-

Captain Dozerman had a meeting with Captain Collins from the 82nd. He came to discuss a dispute between two of their officers, one of whom was accusing the other of misconduct. Collins was known for being a hothead, and when he stormed in, Gwendolyn smelled trouble.   
“Captain Collins is here to see you, sir,” Gwendolyn said, opening the door to his office.  
“Thank you, Ms. Greene.”   
Collins entered and Gwendolyn sat down, but it was only a couple of minutes before she heard Captain Dozerman’s voice rising through the door. Knowing she had to do something to calm him down, she rifled through the paper work on her desk. _One white lie won’t hurt…_  
She knocked and heard a barked “Come in!”   
“I’m sorry to interrupt, sir,” she said, holding out the clipboard. “But this document needs your signature and the courier is just about to leave.”  
“Fine,” he growled. She walked over to him and held out the form, at the same time using her right hand to subtly grasp his elbow, squeezing gently.  
Seth noticed her holding on to him and his eyes turned to her face, but she stared staunchly at the paper. He knew Collins couldn’t see her touching him, and he took a deep breath as her thumb rubbed a slow circle into the fabric of his uniform while he scrawled his signature.  
“Thank you, sir,” she said, slipping out of the room quickly. Seth sat back dow, let out a sigh and threw up his hands.  
“You know what? This is getting us nowhere. Let’s just hand this over to Internal Affairs.”  
Collins snarled, but agreed. Stomping out of his office. Seth had the urge to call Gwendolyn back in, but he couldn’t think of a legitimate reason, so he was left thinking about her lingering touch.  
—-

A couple of weeks later, Seth decided to go into work early to get a head start on his crime stat report. When the elevator doors opened, he heard loud dance music and narrowed his eyes, looking around the bullpen. It took him a moment, but he soon realized it was emanating from his office.  
Walking up and opening the door, he was preparing to scream at whatever nonsense greeted him when he saw Gwendolyn, dusting his shelves and dancing. Her back was to him and she didn’t know he was watching as she swayed and bopped, even picking up one of his awards and mock-singing into it for a moment. Seth broke into a wide smile as she progressed up and down the shelf, her slender, curvaceous body moving tantalizingly as she cleaned.   
“Hey sir, what’s—“ Terry appeared at his shoulder, but Seth just held up one finger then pointed at her, then held a finger to his mouth. Terry looked at him curiously, but didn’t interrupt.   
Gwendolyn continued to dance, getting into it, and when near the end of the song she did a spin, only to see Seth and Terry standing in the doorway watching her, she let out a high scream.  
Seth broke into a fit of giggles, doubling over, and Terry looked at him with raised eyebrows. Terry had never seen anything so… _foreign_. He didn’t think this man was capable of real laughter. Hell, he practically seemed like a robot most of the time. But here he was laughing so hard he was almost crying.  
“Your face!” Seth cried as Gwendolyn blushed deeply. ”Aw, I’m sorry. That was just too great.”  
Terry shook his head and went to his desk. Gwendolyn smirked. “I’m sorry, sir. I wasn’t expecting you. I was just getting some cleaning done before you got in.”  
“Thank you, Ms. Greene,” he smiled.  
“Coffee, sir?” She asked  
“Yes, please.” She walked to the kitchen and he found his eyes trailing after her, a small chuckle erupting again at the thought of the expression on her face.  
—-

One day around 11 a.m. Gwendolyn knocked on his door.  
“Come in.”  
“Hello, sir,” she looked down at her Dozer pad. “I wanted to go over your itinerary for the rest of the day.”  
“Of course.”  
“Well, it seems,” she scrolled down the page. “That you actually have almost two hours of unscheduled time.”  
Seth was surprised. “I do?”  
“Yes, sir,” she nodded. “If you’d permit me, may I make a suggestion?”  
“Of course.”  
“I could call and schedule you a massage, sir,” she said.  
Seth was taken aback. “What?”  
“Well, sir, I was thinking about your heart. And you just don’t seem to take any time to relax. I’ve noticed you look tense. I think it would be important,” she tilted her head and looked at him.  
“No,” he shook his head. “Absolutely not. Waste of time. I can use it to get ahead on vacation requests.” He looked back down at his paperwork, scribbling away.  
Gwendolyn nodded. She shifted her weight back and forth slowly, eyes to the   
floor.  
“Well, um…if you wanted me to, I could rub your shoulders while you do your paperwork.”  
Seth’s hand froze in midair, eyes flicking up to look at her.  
“I’m ahead of schedule on my tasks. It wouldn’t be a problem…sir,” Gwendolyn’s eyes shifted from side to side and her arms were crossed in front of her.  
Seth cleared his throat. “I suppose that would be…permissible.”   
“Okay then.” She set her Dozer pad down on his couch and walked over to him. “Would you like to remove your jacket, sir?”  
“Oh…okay then,” Seth swallowed hard, nose flaring. He stood up and unbuttoned his jacket. She took it from him and placed it on the couch. Sitting back down, she stood behind him and began massaging his shoulders, her hands strong and agile. Seth attempted to continue to do his paperwork, but found her touch distracting.   
Gwendolyn moved her thumbs towards his neck. “Can I remove your tie, sir?” She asked softly.  
“Oh, um…I got it,” he pulled it loose and over his head, laying it on the desk. As the balls of her thumbs dug into the base of his neck, under the collar of his shirt, a soft groan escaped his lips and his eyes fell shut. He hadn’t realized how strained he truly was.  
Continuing to slowly work her way around his neck and shoulders, Seth found the pen dropping from his hand and his breath becoming calm and steady. Gwendolyn reached forward and undid the top two buttons of his shirt so she could pull the fabric back and knead his flesh directly. Seth’s hands fell to his sides as her fingers worked their way into his hair, gently massaging his scalp, his temples.  
“Mmmm…that’s nice,” he purred, leaning back in the chair. Gwendolyn noticed the gradual rise of his chest, and eventually his mouth dropped open as he fell asleep. She’d never seen him like this, disarmed, vulnerable. She hesitated, biting her lip, but decided to risk pressing the softest of kisses to his temple, barely brushing him with her lips. Seth did not stir. Gwendolyn crept out of his office, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could.  
An hour or so passed and a hulking man approached her desk.   
“Sergeant Bradley to see Captain Dozerman, please,” he grunted.   
Gwendolyn nodded. “Great, I’ll just pop in and see if he’s ready for you. One moment please.” She slipped into his office, doing her best to open the door as little as possible so no one could see inside. Kneeling down next to Seth’s calm, sleeping form, she placed one hand on his arm, the other running through his hair.  
“ _Captain, Captain, wake up_ ,” she murmured softly.  
After a moment, Seth blinked awake, looking disoriented before finding her face at his elbow.  
“Hey,” he smiled, voice soft.  
“Hey,” she replied, taking her hand from his hair.  
“What time is it?” He asked, looking around the room.  
“It’s 1:00. I wanted to let you sleep,” she said “Bradley is here to see you. I’ll give you about five minutes and then send him in, okay?”  
“Okay, thank you,” Seth said.  
Gwendolyn knelt there for a second. “Uh…sir?” She smiled.  
“Hmm?”   
“You’re going to have to let go of my hand first, though.”  
He looked down. Seth hadn’t even realized he’d been holding her hand the entire time. He pulled it away, giving her a sheepish smile. Gwendolyn stood and slipped out of the room. Grabbing his tie from the desk and replacing his jacket, Seth ran his hands over his hair and hoped he was presentable. As the Sergeant went over his concerns, Seth did his best to focus, but found his mind drifting to Gwendolyn’s talented hands.  
——  
A couple of weeks later at the end of a Saturday, Seth and Gwendolyn were headed down in the elevator together.   
“Anything exciting planned for the weekend, sir?” She asked.  
Seth shook his head. “No, nothing special. You?”  
“Oh, going out dancing tonight,” she said. “But otherwise, not too much.”  
“Dancing, eh?” He grinned at her.  
She nodded. “Yeah, at _Slice_? It’s a great place.”  
“I’ll take your word for it,” he chuckled. The elevator opened and they exited, starting to go towards their respective cars. “Well, have a good time. See you Monday.”  
“Goodnight, sir,” Gwendolyn gave a little wave and disappeared around the corner.   
——  
  
On Monday morning Seth got to the precinct and went to his office. Gwendolyn wasn’t at her desk, but he figured she was around the floor somewhere. When a half hour passed and he hadn’t seen her though, he began to wonder.  
“Jeffords,” He walked up to Terry’s desk. “Where is Ms. Greene?”  
“Not here yet, sir,” Jeffords replied.  
Seth shook back his sleeve and looked at his watch. 8:37 a.m. And she was due at least 15 minutes before him, so that made her nearly a full hour late. He picked up his Dozer pad, sending a message to both her pad and her cell phone.   
“ _Are you on your way to work_?”  
He waited 15 more minutes and no response. Now he was officially worried. She always responded promptly.  
“Jeffords,” he approached his desk once more. “I suspect that Ms. Greene may be in some kind of trouble.”  
“Oh, sir,” Terry said. “It’s only been an hour. Everybody’s late sometimes.” He shrugged.  
“Not her. Not without informing someone. It’s not in her character,” Seth clenched and unclenched his fists.  
“Sir, I really think you’re making too much of it. Look I know,” Terry lowered his voice, leaning forward to him. “I know she’s kind of _special_ to you, sir, but—“  
Seth clenched his jaw, nose flaring. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jeffords. I’m merely concerned for the safety of my employee.”  
Terry nodded, an all-too-knowing expression on his face. “Well, whatever the case, I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”  
But as Seth went back to his office and attempted to distract himself with spreadsheets, he couldn’t shake a sickening feeling that something was wrong. Giving up, he pulled out his Dozer pad and looked up Gwendolyn’s home address.  
“Jeffords, I’ll return later. You’re in charge,” he said as he left the building, climbing in his cruiser.  
Pulling up in front of her building, he buzzed the office.  
“Yeah?” Came a lazy voice over the speaker.  
“Police,” he stated simply. They buzzed him in. Meeting the landlord, he explained that he was there to do a wellness check on one of the residents. Standing in front of her door, he raised a hand and knocked. _Please be home. Please just be sleeping. Or a little sick, maybe. Anything_. But they stood there for a couple of minutes and there was no answer.   
“Open the door, please.”  
The elderly landlord fiddled with the lock and when the door swung open, Seth held his breath, afraid of what he might find, but as he looked around the living area, bedroom, and bathroom, there was nothing to be seen. She was gone. It was clear, however, that she had gotten ready to go out. Her makeup was laid out on the bathroom sink and her work clothes were discarded on the bed. _Bad sign. She never came home after going out Saturday night_.  
Seth thanked the landlord and got back in his cruiser. _What was the name of that club she mentioned?_ He closed his eyes, picturing her face, the shape of her mouth. _Slice_. He typed it into his phone and sped off in that direction.  
Knocking on the locked door, it was a moment before the proprietor appeared.   
“Problem, officer?” The scruffy man asked.   
“Hello, yes. I’m looking for a missing person. Were you working here on Saturday night?” Seth asked.  
The man nodded. “Yeah, I worked half the bar all night.”  
Seth pulled out his phone, showing Gwendolyn’s ID photo. “Did you see this woman? About 5’9”.”  
“Mind if I look at that?” He reached out for the phone. Seth handed it to him and he squinted. “Yeah, yeah actually I do remember her. She came in around 10ish I think. Must’ve been pregaming though because she was sloppy drunk real fast. Left with some big blond guy.”  
Seth felt his stomach harden into ice. He swallowed twice before he could respond. “D-do you think you’d be able to identify the man if you looked at some mug shots?”  
He shrugged. “Yeah, probably. Wasn’t his first time here. I think I’d be able to pick him out.”  
“Alright, do you have time to come to the precinct with me now?” Seth asked.   
He nodded. “Yeah, just give me about five minutes and I’ll be right out.” He disappeared inside and Seth pulled out his phone.  
“Jeffords? Yeah, Ms. Greene is missing. From what I’ve gathered so far it seems that she—“ his voice threatened to grow thick and he cleared his throat. “That she may have been drugged and taken home from a bar by a man described as tall and blond. I’m bringing in a witness, please prepare the mug shots.”  
He hung up and took a deep, slow breath. Knowing he had to focus, had to put aside his feelings, because breaking down wouldn’t get her found. The bar owner emerged and they got in his car, heading back to the precinct.  
As he clicked through the mug shots, Seth did his best not to hover, but anxiety danced through his limbs and he couldn’t sit still.   
“There!” He pointed at the screen after over an hour.   
Seth and Terry hopped up, peering over his shoulder. “Yeah? You’re sure that’s him?”  
“If he’s at least 6’3”, he’s the guy.”  
Terry scrolled down the page. 6’5”. The last known address, however, was five years old. They could only hope he hadn’t moved.   
——

Rushing towards the address in the passenger seat of Terry’s car, Seth couldn’t stop fidgeting.   
“We’ll find her, sir,” Terry said. Seth gave him half a nod, but didn’t look at him. Terry could read the anguish, the nerves all over his face. “You know, it’s only because of you that we’re even looking right now. Anybody else would’ve waited until at least tomorrow. Sorry I didn’t listen. Good instincts, sir.” Seth just twiddled his fingers against his thigh, clenching his jaw.   
They arrived at the building and he took the stairs two at a time. Once they were let in, Terry knocked on the door while Seth stood off to the side so anyone looking out wouldn’t see his uniform. A few heavy steps, the slide of the lock, and the door opened, exposing the familiar face of the hulking blond man, who took one look to the side, saw Seth, and frantically tried to shut the door. Terry shoved his massive shoulder against it and knocked the man off balance, entering the apartment and wrestling him to the ground.   
Gun out, Seth cleared the living room before inching his way to the bedroom, praying. He entered the room and gasped. Gwendolyn was in her underwear and bra, wrists and ankles tied to the bed. Her mouth was gagged, lip split, and her right eye was severely swollen. Worst of all, she hadn’t moved when he stepped in the room.  
Holstering his gun, he ran to her side to check her pulse. _Thank goodness_. He paused to call for EMT, and then lightly patted her face.  
“Ms. Greene, Ms. Greene, wake up, please, wake up,” he said insistently, pulling the gag from her mouth. Her eyes rolled open, but she didn’t seem able to focus on him. Apparently there were still drugs in her system. Seth started to undo the binds at her wrists, but found it difficult because of how much his hands were shaking.  
“…Sir?” She slurred, her head rolling back and forth.   
“Yes, I’m here. I’m right here,” he got one wrist free and walked around the bed to work on the other one.  
“You…found me…” she said, barely intelligible. Seth got her second arm free and was about to start on her ankles when he decided to take off his jacket and cover her up. She tried saying a couple of other things, but he couldn’t make it out, and by the time he got both of her feet free the EMT’s were wheeling into the room. He lifted her delicately onto the gurney, tucking his jacket around her exposed body, and followed them downstairs.  
Terry already had the perp in the back of the cruiser. Seth didn’t think he could ride back with that monster. There was no way he’d be able to restrain himself.  
“I’m going to go with the ambulance,” he told Terry.  
He nodded. “Alright, sir. Good work today.”  
Seth just turned and climbed into the ambulance. As the sirens sounded off the buildings of the city, and Gwendolyn’s barely conscious form lay before him, he wanted nothing more than to curl into himself and sob.


	2. 2

Gwendolyn was unconscious for most of the first day. And in the brief periods when she was awake, she was uncertain as to what was going on. It was a constant barrage of doctors and nurses going back and forth while Seth remained still at her side.   
The next morning after almost a full day of saline, Gwendolyn woke up, foggy and thick-tongued.  
“ _Whu_ —?” She looked around the room, eyes landing on Seth.   
He leaned in towards her. “Ms. Greene? You’re in the hospital.”  
Gwendolyn looked around and nodded. Her head felt as if it were filled with cement.  
“Do you remember what happened?” Seth asked, voice soft.  
“Y-yeah,” she brought a hand to her head. “The bar and um…there was that guy. He took me home and I didn’t want to go, but I couldn’t…I couldn’t stop him…” she shook her head, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes.  
Seth nodded. “He drugged you. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.”  
Gwendolyn reached out and grabbed his hand, and he gave hers a squeeze. Just then the door opened.   
“Hi, Gwen? How are you this morning?”   
Gwendolyn nodded. “A little better.”   
The woman nodded. “Gwen, I’m a psychiatric nurse, and I’m afraid I have to ask you some uncomfortable questions about your experience,” she shifted her eyes to Seth. “If you want to talk to me alone, that’s up to you.”  
Seth began to stand, but Gwendolyn turned to him. “Would you stay?” She asked quietly.  
He looked down at her, she was unable to meet his eyes and looked fragile lying there in the hospital bed. “Of course,” he sat back down.  
The nurse nodded, pulling up a chair. “Alright, Gwen, do you want to tell me what happened?”  
Pushing herself into a seated position, Gwendolyn ground her teeth. “Well, I went out to the bar to go dancing. I ordered a drink. I don’t know when it happened, but he must’ve gotten something in there, but I don’t remember setting it down. I started to feel really out of it, and he started putting his hands on me.”   
Seth clenched his fists so tightly his fingernails dug into his palms, doing his best to breathe as she continued.  
“Before I knew it he got me back to his apartment and tied me up. I remember he gave me more of whatever the drug was at some point, because I tried to spit it out and he slapped me until I swallowed it. Then the next thing I knew I woke up here.” Gwendolyn slid her eyes over to Seth, but didn’t say anything else.  
“Now Gwen,” the nurse leaned forward. “I have to ask you a difficult question. Did he rape you?”  
Seth’s entire body tensed up and he forgot to breathe. He knew this was coming, but the thought, the image, made him want to rage.  
Gwendolyn shook her head. “No, he…he tried but he wasn’t able to, you know, get there…so he just kept hitting me.” Her voice was flat, empty and it scared him, but it was expected. Seth had seen this before.  
The nurse nodded, her face etched with understanding. “Well, as far as the physical injuries go you have a hairline fracture on your left cheekbone and eye socket, but everything else is superficial. We stitched up your lip as you probably noticed, which can be annoying as it heals, but the stitches will dissolve on their own. We’ll check your bloodwork tomorrow and if there’s no trace of the drug left in your system, my guess is the doctor will let you go home the next day. We also have a wide range of counseling services available to you that we can refer you to at discharge.”  
“Thank you,” Gwendolyn said.  
“Of course.” The nurse made her goodbyes and left the room.   
Gwendolyn turned to face Seth, noticing for the first time the circles under his eyes.   
“How long have I been here?”  
“We got here at around noon yesterday,” Seth responded.   
“And…and have you been here the whole time?” She asked, peering at him with one eye half swollen shut.  
Seth bit the inside of his lip. “Yes.”  
“And you would do that for all of your employees, sir?” Even with her face a mess, the way she looked at him made him squirm.  
“I-I had to know you were okay.”  
Gwendolyn nodded. “Thank you, sir. But you need to get some sleep. I’ll be alright now. You can go home.”  
As much as he didn’t want to go, she was right. Also, he couldn’t take another day off. Explaining to the rest of the precinct that he didn’t want to leave his assistant’s side would raise more than a few questions.  
“Alright, well…I’m glad you’re okay,” he murmured, standing and putting his jacket back on. ”Goodbye then.”  
“Goodbye,” Gwendolyn said softly. They looked at one another for a moment, both silent, before Seth turned away and walked out of the hospital room, leaving unsaid words swinging behind in the doorway.  
——

Seth stood before the shop window, staring inside and chewing his lip. _Buy them. Just buy them. People buy flowers for their grandma, for god’s sake. It’s not a big deal_ … But after a couple more minutes’ contemplation he turned away, kicking himself and climbing into his car. Pulling into the hospital parking garage, he parked and looked in his rear view mirror, checking his hair and teeth, frowning at his slightly smaller left eye that bothered him more than anyone else.  
Knocking on her door, Gwendolyn’s voice chimed “Come in!” And when he entered she turned and smiled at him.  
“Hello, sir.”  
“Hello, Ms. Greene,” he said, raising a hand in an awkward half wave. “How are you today?”   
She nodded. “Much better. Things are a lot more clear. How about you, sir?”  
“Oh, I’m doing alright I suppose,” Seth said. “But it’s um…difficult not having you around the precinct.” He cleared his throat and looked away.   
“It is?” She looked at him, face earnest.  
Seth swallowed, hesitating. “Of course. We all rely on you a lot.” _Chicken_. “So are they going to let you go home tomorrow?”  
Gwendolyn nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be discharged in the morning.”  
“Great, that’s great,” he rocked back and forth on his feet. “Take all the time you need before you come back.”  
“Thank you, sir. I appreciate it.”  
Seth looked around the room for a moment, hands behind his back. “Well, I-I guess I’ll go. I just wanted to check in. Have a good night.”  
“Alright then, you too,” Gwendolyn murmured. “Thank you for coming, sir.”  
Seth nodded, leaving the room and making his way back to the car. When he got inside he laid his forehead against the steering wheel, cursing himself.  
—-

Gwendolyn returned to work a week later. Of course everyone knew what happened to her, but the staring was particularly uncomfortable. Throwing herself into her work, she figured no one could ogle her injuries if her face was buried in papers.   
It was Monday, so she brought the Captain his weekly itinerary, pointing out the Commissioner’s Meeting on Wednesday so he wouldn’t forget.  
“Thank you, Ms. Greene. And welcome back,” he smiled at her.  
“Thank you, sir. Good to be here.”  
Seth stood to retrieve a folder from his top shelf as she was leaving his office, but Gwendolyn paused with her hand on the door handle.  
“You know I remember…”  
“What was that?” He asked, turning around.   
She was still facing the door. “I remember that it was you. You were the one who saved me.” Seth let his arms drop, setting the folder on his desk.   
Gwendolyn turned around, rubbing her right elbow with her left hand. She wasn’t looking up at him. “How…how did you know? That I needed help? How did you know to come looking for me so soon?”  
Seth placed a finger on the desk, picking at nothing. “You were late and I, um…” he cleared his throat. “You would never let me down on purpose.”  
Her eyes flicked up to his, holding his gaze for a moment before looking away again. Walking towards him sheepishly, she came close, hesitating, then gently placed her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.  
“ _Thank you_ ,” she whispered into his skin.  
Seth stood there unmoving for a second, then he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her near and inhaling her mass of scarlet hair. Sinking into one another, they held on for a long time, breath developing a rhythm and eyes falling closed. When they parted their eyes darted everywhere but at one another. Gwendolyn offered a tiny nod, wiping her face and walking back to her desk.   
——

Gwendolyn briefed the Captain on the day ahead as he walked down the hallway, giving him talking points for his meeting with the Fire Marshall. She chose a purple jersey dress for the day, and most of the swelling had gone down from her injuries, leaving behind the yellow-green bruises.   
The two of them were looking at the Dozer pad in her hand as they walked, not paying attention, when a gruff voice barked, “Coming through!”  
It was a maintenance man with a new vending machine on a hand truck that took up nearly the entire hallway and he was barreling through, largely disregarding passersby.   
“Hey, watch it!” Seth yelled, pulling Gwendolyn out of the way and pressing her against the wall so she wouldn’t get a foot run over. Just then the apathetic maintenance man lost control of the hand truck and one corner of the vending machine wobbled loose, forcing him to stop and do his best to heave it back on.  
This, however, trapped Seth and Gwendolyn, his body pressed against hers.  
“Are you…alright?” He looked down at her, one hand on the wall, the other at his side, desire to touch her nearly insatiable.   
She nodded, and as she breathed he could feel her breasts rising and falling against his chest, but fought every urge to look down. After a couple of minutes the vending machine was back on its way, and red-faced they resumed their discussion of the day’s schedule.  
—-

After a particularly long week, Seth was exhausted. Gwendolyn came in to review overtime requests and saw him rolling his neck, cracking his knuckles, and attempting to stretch out his shoulders as she spoke.   
“I’m sorry, sir, are you alright?” She asked.  
He waved a hand. “Yeah, fine, continue. Just tense.”  
Gwendolyn proceeded for a moment before tapping her pen on her pad. “Are you sure? I could…rub your shoulders again, if you like.”  
Seth’s eyes traveled up slowly. “Oh…alright then.”  
“Maybe it would be better if you came over to this side of the desk and sat backwards on a chair. Then I could do your whole back,” she offered.  
Seth felt his face getting hot. Unsure of what to say, he just nodded and stood to remove his jacket and tie. Coming around the desk and flipping a chair around, he straddled it, leaning forward and laying his head on his hands. Gwendolyn picked up a second chair and set it behind him. Bringing the chair close, Gwendolyn lifted her skirt and put one leg on either side of his own. Alarmed, Seth could feel the pressure of her thighs on the outside of his, and she was even close enough that he could detect the warmth between her legs directly behind him. Hands working into him, she started low, massaging and caressing his back. Gwendolyn started pulling his shirt free, and Seth’s breath hitched, but he kept his head on his arms as her hands slid up underneath, touching his bare skin and sending shocks of electricity through his body.   
Hands creeping, her fingers grazed his stomach before reaching up to caress his chest, and she leaned forward holding him close. Seth trembled, deciding to let his right arm drop. It hanged there for a moment before he idly trailed over her ankle with three fingers, cupping her calve, then sliding back to squeeze her thigh. One of her delicate hands was slowly making its way down his stomach, his heart beating fast, when—  
“Hey, sir? It’s Jeffords,” Terry called through the door, knocking.  
“ _Shit_ ,” Seth said. Gwendolyn gasped, pushing her chair back and pulling her skirt down. Seth stood up and turned around to look at her, clenching his jaw and shifting his eyes guiltily from side to side. Frantically he tucked his shirt back in, replaced his tie, and buttoned up his jacket.  
He looked at Gwendolyn and down at himself, she nodded to indicate that he was presentable, and he gestured for her to open the door. Terry entered and she slipped out behind him.   
“Hey sir,” Terry said, stepping into the room. “Some of the guys want to know if you’re letting people out early for the Policeman’s Ball tomorrow night?”  
Seth nodded, trying to hide his fidgeting. “Yes, provided they are up to date on their tasks, that is acceptable.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Terry said. Leaving with a smile.  
The door closed and Seth sat down behind his desk, blowing out his cheeks.   
—-

Seth hated these kinds of things. Forced camaraderie. Socializing. He found people weird and confusing, so the Policeman’s Ball was a virtual nightmare of small talk, mediocre appetizers, and bad music. He stood awkwardly near the corner, sipping a drink and looking out the window wishing he was at home with a book.  
“Hello,” came a familiar voice at his shoulder.  
“Oh, hello, Ms. Gree— _ee_ …” he turned around and saw Gwendolyn in a black silk halter dress, floor length and backless with a high slit up one side. Hair in long, loose waves and lips blood red, she looked up at him, head tilted to the side.  
“Sir?”  
He swallowed. “You, um…you look amazing, Ms. Greene,” he said, blinking.  
“Thank you,” she smiled. “You do, too.”  
Seth looked down at himself. “But I wear this every day?”  
“…I’m aware of that, sir,” she looked away, grinning.  
Seth couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you,” he said, voice low.   
“I’m going to get a drink. I’ll be right back,” Gwendolyn said. Seth nodded and she floated away. _Maybe this won’t be such a bad night after all._   
After ten minutes passed and she still hadn’t returned, Seth began to look around. He didn’t see her near the bar, so he expanded his search area, spotting her at a table with a uniformed officer he didn’t know. At first he felt let down, but then he looked at her. She had her body angled away from him, and the expression on her face was one of mild disgust, but the buffoon didn’t seem to notice as he gestured wildly with his hands and appeared to be laughing at his own jokes. Seth casually sidled up to their table and she caught his attention, making her eyes go wide and gesturing ever-so-slightly with her head for him to join her.  
“Hey, honey!” She said loudly when he got near, reaching up and placing a peck on his cheek. “Where have you been?”   
Seth froze for a second, the spot where she kissed him burning, but did his best to act naturally for her sake. “Oh, just getting a drink. How’s it going?”  
“Great, great. This is Officer Daniels. Daniels, this is my _boyfriend_ , Captain Dozerman,” she said. They watched Daniels deflate. He shook Seth’s hand perfunctorily, but as soon as he could he made an excuse and was surely off to bother some other unfortunate woman.  
“Ugh, thank you for playing along,” Gwendolyn said, taking a sip of her drink. “He was sleazy.”  
“No problem,” Seth said. He looked down, stirring his drink. “It wasn’t, um…much of an acting challenge…” He was afraid to meet her gaze, but when he finally did she was smiling and looking up at him through her eyelashes.  
Hearing a slow waltz being played, Gwendolyn took a deep breath. “Would you dance with me, sir?”  
Seth peered at her face, then around the room. He knew it might make people talk, but when he looked back at her it seemed worth the risk.  
He nodded and she led him by the hand to the dance floor. Putting her hands around his neck, his went to her waist, and slowly they revolved. Gwendolyn studied his face, gorgeous cheekbones, impressive jawline, and full lips that broke into the sweetest of smiles. She wanted to pull him close, bury her face against him, but with everyone watching it wasn’t an option, so she just rubbed her thumb in minuscule movements behind his ear.  
Seth’s thumbs made tiny circles at her waist, and when the song ended, he followed her back to the table.   
“Thank you, sir,” she said.  
“My pleasure.” Seth stared into her eyes and she looked back at him, hesitating for a moment before speaking.  
“You know I, um…I think I’ve had enough for one night,” she said, looking around the room. Seth was crestfallen and taken aback, but then she caught his eye. “Maybe I should just go _home_.”  
Seth looked at her, hand clenching the table hard, he looked down at his fingers. “D-Do you…need a ride?”  
Gwendolyn nodded, relieved. “Yeah, that would be great. Thank you, sir.”  
“Okay then, uh…let’s go,” Seth said. He could sense the blood filling his face as they exited the massive hall. When they reached his car, he opened the door for her before walking quickly around to his side, hands shaking as he put the key in the ignition.   
“My address is—“   
Seth interrupted. “I remember. I went there to find you when…” he trailed off, figuring it was best not to bring it up.  
“Oh right, yeah.”  
Hoping he hadn’t just ruined everything, Seth pulled away. They spent the car ride in silence, but the air hummed with tension. When he arrived in front of her building, Seth kept the car running, not wanting to be presumptuous.  
“So…here it is,” he looked at her out of the side of his vision.  
Gwendolyn fiddled with her hands in her lap. “You know, um…there have been some break-ins in my building recently…”  
“Oh no, really?”  
“Yeah…” she looked over to him. “Maybe you should come upstairs…you know, make sure it’s safe…”  
Seth’s eyes met hers and he nodded, turning off the car, “Yeah, yeah I can do that.” He got out and walked around, opening the door for her. Shoving his hands in his pocket so she wouldn’t see how much he was shaking, he followed her up the stairs.   
Gwendolyn opened the door and gestured for him to go inside first, reaching her hand around to flip on the light. Seth walked into the familiar apartment and stood in the middle of the kitchen.  
“Looks okay to me…” he said, clearing his throat. Turning around, his eyes went wide. She’d unknotted the halter of her dress, pushing it past her hips and allowing the silk to flutter to the floor. Gwendolyn wore no bra and a black thong, and as she walked towards him in her black heels he began to tremble.   
She placed her hands on his chest, snaking them back around his neck and into his hair. Bringing her face close to his she whispered softly, “ _Sir_ …” looking back and forth between his eyes and lips before their mouths finally joined.   
“I think it’s about time you started calling me Seth” he said after pulling away.   
She smiled. “Call me Gwen.”   
He nodded, swallowing hard. “ _Gwen_.”  
Diving back in, Seth brought his jittery hands to her waist, drawing her near and telling himself to calm down. Parting her lips, she gently slid her tongue into his mouth and he did the same, heads tipping to deepen the kiss as Gwendolyn hummed in assent. Removing her hands from his hair and beginning to unbutton his jacket, she paused and pulled away.  
“Um, I hope this isn’t too uncomfortable to ask but…your heart— is this going to be okay?” She asked.   
Seth nodded. “Yeah, yeah the doctor said it was fine.”  
“Oh, thank goodness!” Gwendolyn smiled. Seth chuckled and caught her mouth once more. She finished unbuttoning his jacket and pushed it off his broad shoulders, tossing it on the counter. Pulling off his tie and walking him backwards, Gwendolyn started at the top of his shirt and he worked from the bottom, letting it fall to the floor in the doorway of her bedroom. Mouths fused together, Seth unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pushing them off as her hands ran over the hair on his chest and shoulders. They both kicked off their shoes and he climbed after her into the bed.   
Gwendolyn let out a small chirp of joy at the feeling of his weight on top of her, the column of his hard cock pressing against her through the fabric of their underwear. Seth stopped kissing her for a moment and looked at her, studying her face as he put a hand between them, the fingers of his large hand sliding underneath the waistband of her thong and gently petting the lips of her sex. He watched her nose flare, her pupils change, and with two fingers he spread her apart and began to delicately circle her clitoris. The sensation of her slickness between his fingers made him excited, and he found himself grinding his cock slightly against her leg as he tightened the ministrations of his fingers, slowly but eagerly putting direct pressure on her clit. Seth stared, watching her mouth fall open and her eyes drop closed as his hand moved faster, Gwendolyn’s hips rocking forth into him, soft moans pouring from her lips.   
“ _Look at me_ ,” Seth whispered, and Gwendolyn did her best to oblige, an expression approaching anguish on her face as she crossed the precipice of her orgasm, panting his name and shaking against his twirling fingers.   
Gwendolyn reached down, inserting her hand into his boxers and began stroking his cock, but he quickly pulled it away, not wanting to get overexcited. Meeting her mouth, he ran his fingers through her hair before beginning to kiss his way down her neck and caressing her breasts with his sizable hands. Pulling off her thong and tossing it aside, he brushed his lips over the inside of her thighs before pressing them against her opening, applying pressure to the skin over her clitoris for a moment before parting her with two fingers and beginning to swirl around her.   
Groaning above him, Gwendolyn eased her pelvis towards his face, anxious for friction. Seth took two fingers and slid them inside her, curling them upward and beginning to pulse in rhythm with his tongue.   
“ _Yes, fuck, Seth, FUCK_!” She called out, back arching and hands finding their way into his chestnut hair. Starting to suck intently as he massaged her from the inside, Gwendolyn’s moans reached a fever pitch and she convulsed, body rising and falling like the tides as an orgasm tore through her.  
Seth withdrew, wiping his mouth on his arm and kissed his way back up her body, shimmying out of his boxers as he went. Gwendolyn was still trying to catch her breath when he reached her mouth.   
“Condom?” He asked.  
“Pill,” she responded.  
He nodded and caught her mouth again, slowly rubbing his cock against her for a moment before reaching between them and positioning himself at her opening.  
“Ready?”  
She nodded and Seth pressed inside, eyes closing in ecstasy as she encircled him. Holding still for a moment to acclimate to the sensation, Seth pulled up one knee and brought one of her legs over his shoulder so he could penetrate her even deeper. Retreating and pushing forth again, it wasn’t long before they found a pleasant rhythm, Seth’s hips rolling into her. Using his left hand he reached in between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb in time with his strokes, Gwendolyn clinging to his neck and desperately undulating her pelvis. As they rocked towards the cliffs of their desire, Seth’s moans became high and keening, her name falling from his lips as the jerks of his hips grew erratic. When Gwendolyn clenched around him he couldn’t hold on any longer, thrusting forth, face buried in the crook of her neck as their bodies trembled together, collapsing and sated.  
Seth remained inside her for a few moments, Gwendolyn holding him close as their breathing slowly returned to normal. When he eventually rolled off, he turned to look at her, reaching a hand up to brush an errant strand of hair away from her face.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he murmured.  
“Me too.”  
“Yeah?”  
Gwendolyn nodded.   
Seth looked away from her, trailing his fingers over her arm. “I don’t—I don’t understand why you like me. I mean, I’m not stupid. I know I’m…difficult. And I know no one else there does.”  
She reached out and stroked his face. “Well, first of all, I find you incredibly sexy. You’re smart, motivated, and you know what you want. I like that.” She smiled at him. “Second, haven’t you noticed they never ask me to come out with them either? I don’t think any of them hate me, really, but I’ve been there for almost two years now and I don’t…I haven’t managed to make any friends. For whatever reason, that sort of thing doesn’t come naturally to me. So when you came to the precinct,” her hand trailed down his chest, playing with the dark hair that resided there. “I just…felt a kinship with you, I suppose.”  
Seth smiled, leaning forward to kiss her softly. Gwendolyn nuzzled him for a moment before turning over and pulling the blanket over the both of them. Seth’s strong arm encircled her, drawing the curve of her body close to his own, and as they dropped off to sleep they were grateful to have found one another.


End file.
